Sakura vs Kaguya : owners of the Blood Sakura
by magic-heart.1220
Summary: Before Sakura died, she wished for Aoba to be relive. That wish awaken the dead princess Kaguya and the fountain of the moon. And Sakura, who is being awaken as well, tries to stop her, but at a terrible cost.


Author : magic-heart.1220 ( of course)

Rating: K +

Status: On-going

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Sakura Hime Kaden

Summary: Before Sakura died, she wished for Aoba to be relive. That wish awaken the dead princess Kaguya and the fountain of the moon. And Sakura, who is being awaken as well, tries to stop her, but at a terrible cost.

Notes: Set after chapter 49

_I am soaring..._

_I am disapearing into thin air..._

_Oh, god of the moon.._

_You who shine above me, thus i pray to you..._

_Turn my body into stars and let me float..._

_Let me melt in your light.._

_Let me have my last wish..._

_Please...god of the shining moon..._

_Save the life of the people i cherish..._

_Save the life of human race_

_For i am giving my life to you_

_Oh..God of the moon..._

_Let me keep my soul inside the blood-sakura .._

'Princess Sakura. I will finish your job. i will protect the humans. So please.. rest assured ..in peace'- Byakuya mourns

* glitters *

* glitters *

' Look!' - Kohaku screams ' Aoba-sama 's corspe'

' Aoba-sama.. is glittering?' - Hayate.. well..shocked

_I am breathing again..._

_I am not dead?_

_How? Impossible?_

When i open my eyes, i saw Kohaku and Hayate looking at me with concerning looks.

' Aoba-sama! You are alive!'

_The impossible is now.. possible. No way!_

( Now, in Aoba 's POV)_  
_'Why am i still alive, Hayate? Kohaku?'- I ask

' Err...well... I'm sorry but we do not know.'

I stand up, looking at the sky.

'Where is Sakura, is she Ok? Does Enju hurt her?'

'Imperial prince!'- a calm, cold voice calling

' Byakuya? ?' _I can't belive my eyes_

' I was correct after all'

_What is Byakuya talking about? What happened to Sakura and Enju? Where is Sakura anyway?_

' Princess Sakura did use that ultimate wish of hers, in the name of the god of the moon after all.'

' So.. Sakura wished for me to be relive?'

Byakuya stand still for a moment.

' Not quite. She must have wish to save the people she cherish, since Asagiri and Ukyo is alive as well.'

Without hesitating, i ask her the question i want to ask the most: ' Where is Sakura?'

Byakuya just staring at me. After a moment of silence, she answers:

' Princess Sakura is dead and gone. But in peace.'

My world is now shattering . My heart is broken into millions of pieces.

' What.. What did Enju do to her?'

Silence.

' Enju.. he did not kill her, Aoba-sama.'- Kohaku interupts

' She killed herself.. by destroying the fountain. '- Hayate silently says

' She did that.. in order to protect you all'- Byakuya ends.' Take the prince into his room. Let him rest . He must be tired.'

_Tell me.._

_Tell me that is not the truth..!_

_Tell me you are still OK. Tell me you are still alive..._

_Please..._

**'Aoba-kun...'**

_What was that?_

**'I'm sorry'**

_Who was that?_

**'Please forgive me.'**

_Sakura?_

**'Please protect the people i cherish..'**

_Sakura, where are you?_

**'Please be strong...'**_  
_

_You are still alive right?_

**'I am very sorry for leaving you this early...'**

_No! You are still alive. Do not let the illusion fools you!_

' Sakura, where are you? Please come out. I want to see you.'

' Aoba-kun...'

I can't believe my eyes. Sakura is standing in front of me, smiling.

' Sakura! You.. are still alive.'

To my surprise, she just shock her head.

' I'm sorry, Aoba. For leaving you so soon...For not telling you that this was going to happen. I am very sorry.'

' What has happened to you?'

Silence.

'What happened?'

Silence

' I ask you what happened? Why did you destroy that fountain?'- Aoba screams

' I want to end the life of the people of the moon... So that the human race will live. So that you will be safe and sound.'

' Sakura..'

' I am sorry, Aoba, for not being able to protect you...Please take care of yourself...'- Sakura says as she disappear into thin air.

' SAKURA!'

_I love you, Aoba..._

_Just close your eyes..._

_You will be alright..._

_No one can hurt you now..._

_Come, morning light..._

_You will be safe and sound..._

_I will always remember you. _

_You will be carved into my heart forever and always..._

_The only man i have ever loved..._


End file.
